


Day 17

by GBHoltzFan



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin misses Holtz, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBHoltzFan/pseuds/GBHoltzFan
Summary: Holtz is away. Erin misses her.





	Day 17

This is Day 17 without Holtz. Four hundred and eight hours without seeing the blue eyes, the dimple announcing the smile. Twenty-four thousand, four hundred and eighty hours deprived of the soft touch of her lips. 

Erin feels the absence in her bones, in the pit of her stomach. She aches. She looks at a picture of Jillian, running a finger along her jaw. With her thumb, she pushes back a stray strand of blond hair from her lover's forehead. She closes her eyes and remembers the smell of Jillian's neck, how it tastes on her tongue, how her pulse feels against her mouth. 

She imagines Holtz's hands, low on her hips, pulling them closer. Erin remembers how every time she nips and kisses Jillian's neck, she responds by throwing her head back, humming, arching her back and rubbing her breasts against hers, riding the waves.

Erin knows she can convert hums into groans by sucking her lover's nipples into her mouth while caressing Holtz' stomach with the flat of her hand. She's not sure how long Jillian will last when she hears her fast, shallow breaths, calling "Erin, oh fuck, please."

Erin stops there, puts the photo back on her desk. 

Tomorrow. Her lover will return tomorrow. Just one more day.


End file.
